


Aftselakhis

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [253]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Like every night, Leo chooses to go out.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Aftselakhis

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Aftselakhis (Yiddish): the desire or impulso to do something that's been forbidden to us by someone else, to spite them or make them angry". Plus, the story had to start with letter L, as it is the initial of my nickname.

Like every night, Leo chooses to go out. 

He doesn’t like being in the house. He doesn’t feel comfortable within these walls, he feels imprisoned, he feels stressed out, but that’s not even the real reason why he does it. The truth behind his behavior is simpler, more childish and even pettier: he wants to make him angry.

He knows Blaine doesn’t like him going out. Poor Blaine, for once in his life getting what he deserves. He’s constantly worried about him, works his ass off to keep himself economically afloat after having to leave the stages to come to Lima and care for his mentally ill ex boyfriend, tries to keep the house clean and cook some imitation of an edible meal while he tries to balance caring for said mentally ill ex boyfriend and caring for a four year old kid who didn’t take being uprooted from his own town and school that well.

Leo hates to see him struggle like that. He hates all the effort Blaine puts in what he does – because it’s useless. Blaine’s trying to prove how much of a good person he is, how much of a martyr he’s always been, but he isn’t and he never was. He is an awful, selfish man who never cared about anything but his own comfort one day in his life. He only ever cared about taking what he wanted, whatever it was, and he stopped at nothing. So he saw Leo, and he took him. He saw Timmy, and he took him. He saw an opportunity for a sheltered, quiet life, a job and a baby and a beautiful house as far away from Leo as it possibly could, and he took it, and to hell with the rest, he didn’t care. Didn’t care about the consequences – didn’t care about him.

Doctor Williams tells him he should try and make things easier for Blaine. Not to stop punishing him, but to avoid any unnecessary stress. But Blaine doesn’t deserve living in a stress-free environment. Whatever’s happening to him, whatever chagrin might he be going through right now, he deserved it. It’s the righteous punishment for treating him like an object he could use and then discard when he wasn’t useful any longer.

So tonight Leo walks downstairs already dressed for the club. He knows he looks wasted already and he doesn’t care. Nor will the people he will meet tonight. They will barely see him, none of them will be able to remember his face and name comes tomorrow morning. And that’s exactly what Leo wants, because he knows this is what hurts Blaine the most. Seeing all his efforts amount to precisely nothing. Seeing that no matter how he tries to present himself as prince charming, his very belated savior, Leo won’t recognize him as such. Leo will ignore him. Leo won’t care.

He casts a disgusted look to the set table. There’s meat on the plates, mashed potatoes and peas. Coke and water and Blaine allowed himself some white wine, tonight. He’s already sitting at the table and Timmy’s sitting beside him, his colorful plastic spoon already in hand but carefully waiting for him to start eating – a silly thing Leo knows Blaine asks him to do for no reason whatsoever, from his point of view; as if he cared to eat side by side to the little monster – he could drawn in the tub for all he cares.

“I’m not dining here,” he says, heading for the door.

Blaine tenses and stands up, arms stiff down his sides. “Leo,” he calls him, “Where are you going?”

“None of your fucking business.”

Timmy picks up on the only word he’s not supposed to repeat, like all children do. “Fucking, fucking, fucking…” he starts chanting, playing with his spoon and his mushy peas.

“Leo…!” Blaine protests in a low growl, “Timmy, don’t say that word,” he quickly says to stop the kid from keeping on with the dirty singing – then he turns back towards Leo. “Tell me at least when are you coming back,” he says.

Leo opens the door and turns to look at him coldly. “Don’t wait up,” he just says.

He leaves without another word. He can hear Timmy starts chanting again from inside the house - _fucking, fucking, fucking_.

Indeed, he thinks, as he walks down the driveway and into the street. Indeed.


End file.
